Because Of Me
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Tanggal, Alasan dan Kenapa kematian Kim Jaejoong tidak tertulis jelas sampai membuat Jung Yunho, si malaikat penuntun arwah frustasi untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan manusia tumbuh di hati sang malaikat. Bagaimana cara Yunho untuk mengetahuinya dan mengatur perasaan khusus yang berkembang dalam hatinya untuk si manusia? / YunJae / Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Ebby**

**Main Cast :**

*** Jung Yunho**

*** Kim Jaejoong**

**Figur : *will come in***

**RPG : 17**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Life, Angts (little), Sad**

**Length : 1/2**

**Warning : BL, Typo, Gaje, OOC**

**Author's POV**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berpakaian rapi seperti direktur sebuah perusahaan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Matanya yang layaknya mata musang terus menatap layar sebuah i-Pad yang berada di tangannya, sangat serius. Di layar benda yang ia tatapi itu menampilkan daftar kegiatannya seharian, besok, lusa dan seterusnya. Semua telah dijadwalkan dengan sangat teratur. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar tak memperhatikannya bahkan tak menyadari bahwa _namja_ tadi ada, sebab dia bukanlah manusia.

"Kim Jaejoong?" gumam _namja_ ini masih memperhatikan layar benda yang dipegangnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah. Yang tadi datar menjadi terlihat sedikit bingung. Dibacanya baik-baik deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat yang terlihat di layar i-Padnya. Walaupun dia diberi pemahaman melebihi manusia biasa, ia tak bisa mengerti maksud kalimat itu. Diangkat kepalanya dan memandang kosong ke depan dan terus memikirkan apa arti dari kalimat yang dibacanya tadi. lama ia berpikir layaknya professor dengan IQ tinggi, tapi tetap saja tak ia temukan jawabannya.

"Baiklah~" gumamnya lagi.

_Namja_ tadi menghela napas lalu kembali menatap layar i-Padnya untuk melihat jadwal kegiatannya seharian ini. Ia tak mau mengambil pusing dengan kalimat yang tak dapat dimengertinya itu, banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan perhatikan selain mengenai kalimat itu.

**~xXXx~**

"Kim Jaejoong _ajja-ajja_..!" seru seorang _namja_ berwajah imut berpakaian seragam olahraga dengan riangnya.

"Ye~" sahut _namja_ yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong ini sama riangnya.

Kedua _namja_ berpakaian seragam olahraga dari sebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama di Seoul berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju sebuah lapangan dimana teman-teman sekelas dan juga _seonsaengnim_ mereka telah menunggu. Seluruh _haksaeng_ yang berjumlah dua puluh lima orang itu membentuk barisn. Setelah diberi aba-aba sang _seonsaengnim_, barulah mereka berpencar memainkan sebuah permainan yang diperintahkan oleh _seonsaengnim_, permainan baseball. Kedua puluh lima _haksaeng_ tersebut membuat dua kelompok, bercampur antara _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sehingga pembagiannya adil. Sedangkan seorang yang tersisa membantu _seonsaengnim_ menjadi wasit dan menghitung skor.

Dari atap gedung sekolah tampak seorang _namja_ berpakaian rapi berdiri sambil mengamati murid-murid yang sedang bermain di lapangan sekolah. Matanya tertuju pada _haksaeng_ _namja_ yang tadi dipanggil Kim Jaejoong oleh temannya. Dipandangi terus dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sayap yang besar dan berwarna putih di balik punggung _namja_ ini. Sayap itu terkembang lebar dengan indahnya. Ketika sayap itu mengibas, angin yang berada di sekitarnya terkumpul lalu berhembus kencang menyebabkan daun-daun pohon bergerak. Dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih memandangi _namja_ berseragam tadi. ada sesuatu yang dinantikannya, tapi dia tak tahu kapan itu akan terjdi. Makanya ia menunggu.

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Kusandarkan punggungku ke dinding dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Posisi yang cukup nyaman. Biarpun sebenarnya kehadiranku tak diundang dalam kelas ini, tapi aku tetap berada di sini. Ya, aku sedang berdiri menyandar di sudut belakang sebuah kelas dalam gedung sekolah yang beberapa hari ini sering kukunjungi. Bukan mengunjungi dalam rangka bernostalgia, tapi untuk menunggu. Menunggu kematian salah seorang _haksaeng_ dalam kelas ini. _Namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya bukan pekerjaanku untuk menunggu, tapi aku penasaran penyebab _namja_ itu meninggal karena alasan kematiannya tidak jelas tertulis dijadwalku, bahkan tanggal ku jemput juga tak ada. Itu membuatku bingung. Ini adalah kasus pertama sejak aku menjadi malaikat penuntun arwah yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya. Maka itu aku ingin tahu apa istimewanya _namja_ itu, sampai membuatku setiap hari melihatnya untuk tahu kapan pastinya dia akan meninggal.

Kukeluarkan udara dari mulutku perlahan dan kembali fokus mengamati _namja_ yang bernama Jaejoong itu. Kini dia sedang menyantap makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya seraya bercanda tawa dengan riang. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu melakukan ini, tapi ya karena itu tadi, penasaran, terpaksa kulakukan. Kuakui _namja_ itu mempunyai wajah _yeppeo_ seperti _yeoja_ (bahkan melebihi) dengan kulit putih pucat dan segala tingkahnya yang cukup menyenangkan. Itu pendapatku tentang dirinya setelah beberapa hari menunggunya, tapi kenapa kematiannya seperti dirahasiakan? Apa aku harus mengetahuinya sendiri? Cih, seperti permainan anak-anak.

**~xXXx~**

Kehidupan manusia itu menyenangkan, tapi tak lebih menyenangkan dari hidupku. Biarpun pekerjaanku ini terbilang sibuk juga melelahkan, tapi aku masih bisa bersantai sesukaku. Melakukan yang kuinginkan tanpa memperdulikan ada yang terganggu. Tidak memerlukan penopang hidup seperti manusia dan dikejar-kejar waktu. Hidupku benar-benar bebas tanpa banyak aturan. Seperti sekarang ini, aku berjalan dengan santainya di taman Seoul. Hanya ingin menyegarkan mata saja karena hampir dua minggu ini aku tak pergi kemanapun sebab mengikuti _namja_ yang tak jelas alasan dan tanggal kematiannya itu. Ah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya saat ini. Hari ini jadwalku kosong karena tak ada manusia yang meninggal, jadi aku ingin bersenang-senang.

Suasana taman ini cocok sekali menjadi tempat untuk merelaksasikan tubuh. Biarpun ramai, tak ada yang bisa mengangguku karena para manusia itu tak bisa melihatku. Mereka tak akan bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Aku bukan manusia, melainkan malaikat. Karena pekerjaanku menjemput dan menuntun roh, bukan berarti aku malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku hanya sekedar menjemput lalu menuntun mereka untuk meninggalkan dunia ini sesuai dengan jadwal yang ada di i-Padku. Tapi banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyebut makhluk sejenisku ini hantu atau makhluk halus sebab tak dapat terlihat kasat mata. Sebutan itu sangat tidak enak didengar.

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana katun berwarna hitam yang kukenakan dan berjalan mengelilingi sebuah pancuran air berbentuk bundar. Saat tengah asik berjalan-jalan, pandangan mataku menangkap sesosok _namja_ sedang mengendarai sepeda melewati taman. Hmm~ sepertinya menyenangkan juga. Tapi entah kenapa aku berharap dia jatuh dri sepedanya. **_Jatuh.._** batinku. Jahat memang mengharapkan seseorang mendapatkan kecelakaan, namun aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa menginginkan itu. Mataku masih memandangi _namja_ tadi, hingga lama-kelamaan sepertinya dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Sepedanya mulai oleng, dia sedikit kesulitan mengendalikannya. Dia akan jatuh.

Sadar kalau _namja_ itu akan benar-benar jatuh, tubuhku terdorong sendiri dengan cepat, kakiku bergerak tanpa komando melangkah menuju dia. Tepat ketika dia jatuh dari sepedanya, tanganku menarik lengannya hingga ia tak ikut jatuh bersama sepedanya. Tanganku? Tanganku berhasil menyentuh lengan _namja_ ini. Ke-kenapa? Kenapa bisa? Mataku membesar dengan sempurna dan mulutku sedikit terbuka. Apa apa denganku? Aku ini malaikat bukan manusia yang bisa menyentuh apa saja. Seharusnya tertembus, seharusnya aku tak bisa memegang tangannya. Tapi.. kenapa sekarang? _Omo_~ apa yang terjadi?

"_Gamsahamnida_~" Dia berdiri di sampingku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan _innocent_nya. Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku. Dilepaskannya tanganku yang masih memegang lengannya kemudian mendirikan sepedanya. "_Hanbeondo_, _gamsaheyo_.." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri memandangi tanganku yang berhasil menyentuh lengan _namja_ tadi. tangan ini bisa menyentuhnya, kenapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Aku ini bukan manusia. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Apa aku menjadi manusia dalam waktu sedetik? Tidak mungkin, itu penalaran gila. Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi padaku? Tak mungkin aku menjadi manusia, aku ini malaikat penuntun roh bukan manusia. Akupun tak ingin menjadi manusia. Kugerakkan jemari tanganku, rasanya masih sama saja seperti tadi, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa dengan tanganku ini? Aku terus bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi tanpa menemukan jawabannya.

**~xXXx~**

**Author's POV**

"Ya~! Jaejoong-_ah_ tangkap!" seru seseorang.

"Yak! Hup.." jerit Jaejoong ketika tangannya berhasil menangkis bola yang melayang ke arahnya. "Smashh!"

Bola kembali melayang ke teman se-_team_ Jaejoong dan langsung dipukulnya sehingga bola itu melesat dengan cepat ke daerah lawan. Jaejoong bersama teman-temannya sedang bermain volley untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka karena pelajaran olahraga belum berakhir. Bola yang masuk ke daerah lawan Jaejoong tak dapat dikembalikan sehingga _team_ mereka mendapatkan angka.

"_Point_.." ujar _haksaeng_ menjadi wasit.

"Yeahhh~" Jaejoong bersama teman se-_team_nya bersorak senang.

Permainan dilanjutkan kembali. Ketika permainan sedang berlangsung Jaejoong melihat seseorang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Seorang _namja_ berpakain rapi dan matanya terus menatap ke arahnya. Jaejoong merasa aneh, namun bila diperhatikan sepertinya ia mengenal orang itu. **_Bukankah dia yang menolongku waktu itu.._** batinnya. Tak mau berpusing-pusing ria dengan _namja_ yang dilihatnya, _namja_ berwajah cantik ini memilih berkonsentrasi dengan permainan bola volley yang sedang dimainkannya bersama teman sekelasnya.

**~xXXx~**

Jepit rambut berwarna biru diambil Jaejoong dari dalam lokernya kemudian memasangkan di rambutnya–menjepit poninya yang cukup panjang. Ia tersenyum sendiri setelah memasangkan jepit rambut itu di rambutnya. Jaejoong menutup dan mengunci lokernya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk segera menuju kelas. Tepat saat ia membalikkan badan, dia menghentikan gerakannya ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan jaraknya hanya beberapa sentimeter. Diperhatikannya orang itu dari bawah hingga ke wajahnya. Seorang _namja_ berpakaian ala direktur.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena terkejut melihat _namja_ itu berada di depannya. Orang yang sama yang dilihatnya saat bermain bola volley pada saat jam olahraga tadi. ada apa orang itu menemuinya? Pikirnya. Apa ingin meminta balasan karena telah menolongnya sewaktu ia terjatuh dari sepeda? Pamrih sekali. tapi tak mungkin hanya karena imbalan orang itu menemuinya bahkan sampai di sekolah, itu tidak mungkin, pikir _namja_ ini lagi.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya _namja_ ini serius.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Kenapa bertanya begitu? Aneh. "Ye, _geureomyo_[tentu saja]." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Hash.. _neo_?! Ah~"

_Namja_ yang berada di depan Jaejoong itu tampak kesal dan tak percaya atas satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan aneh tadi. Ia mendesah dengan raut wajah yang jelas sekali tak percaya pada Jaejoong, padahal _namja_ cantik itu sudah berkata jujur. Ditatapnya Jaejoong lagi untuk memastikan dan yang ia dapatkan adalah bola mata _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini tertuju pada dirinya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan _namja_ ini, bingung bercampur heran dipandanginya _namja_ yang kelihatan linglung itu.

"Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Ne_.. aku bisa melihatmu karena kau berdiri di depanku." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?" sedikit berteriak.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Jaejoong balik tidak mengerti.

_Namja_ itupun membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya ia menahan kesal entah karena apa. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memandanginya heran karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu, kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat aneh? tentu saja dia bisa terlihat, pikir Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik ini mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu apa-apa lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang loker dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**~xXXx~**

Terlihat segerombolan _haksaeng_ berjalan di lorong sekolah mereka pada saat jam pergantian pelajaran. Para _haksaeng_ itu baru saja selesai belajar di laboratirum dan sekarang berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Salah seorang dari _haksaeng_ tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman sekolah. Ia melihat seorang _namja_ duduk di bangku taman. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang memperhatikannya. Dihentikan langkahnya dan sejenak memandangi si _namja_ kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke taman sekolah dimana _namja_ tadi sedang duduk.

Jaejoong–si _haksaeng_ kini sudah berada di depan _namja_ yang ia lihat duduk di bangku taman. Ia pun duduk di sebelah _namja_ tadi, buku yang ada di tangannya di pegang sangat erat untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya karena ini pertama kalinya ia menghampiri seseorang yang tak dikenalinya. Sudah cukup sering Jaejoong melihat _namja_ itu berkeliaran di sekolahnya, ia jadi ingin tahu kenapa.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melihat si _namja_.

"Ah.. _aniya_." Jawabnya.

"Ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?"

"_Ani_, tidak ada." Digelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Aneh. Kata itu muncul dipikiran Jaejoong di sebabkan _namja_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua karena tidak tahu harus apa yang dibicarakan lagi dan Jaejoong sudah terlanjur duduk di bangku ini. Tidak mungkin dia langsung meninggalkan _namja_ itu, setidaknya ia harus menunjukkan sikap sopannya. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan? Mereka 'kan baru kenal, mana mungkin bisa langsung akrab.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, _namja_ itu juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan menghampirinya, padahal ia tak mengharapkannya. Ia hanya ingin mengamati si _namja_ cantik dari jauh tak ingin bicara secara langsung, biarpun beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat menemuinya. Itu juga dikarenakan rasa penasarannya kenapa Jaejoong bisa melihatnya. Keduanya sama-sama diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Terlihat seorang _haksaeng yeoja_ berdiri di dekat tiang penyangga atap lorong sekolah sedang melambai padanya dan menyuruh untuk menghampirinya.

"Ye?" balas Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Sebentar lagi Kang _seonsaengnim_ akan masuk kelas, _kajja_.." seru _haksaeng yeoja_ ini yang merupakan teman sekelas Jaejoong.

"_Ne_~" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah dimana _namja_ tadi duduk. "Eumm~ aku duluan." Pamitnya.

_Namja_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju temannya yang masih berdiri di dekat tiang penyangga atap lorong sekolah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong berlari, ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik melihat _namja_ yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dheg~! Satu detakan terasa di dada _namja_ ini ketika melihat senyuman Jaejoong. apa itu jantung? Atau itu hatinya? Kenapa terasa sedikit menyakitkan baginya? Ia termenung sambil terus memandangi Jaejoong yang hampir menghilang di balik dinding-dinding ruang kelas. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyuman yang membangkitkan perasaan manusiawi yang ada pada dirinya. Biarpun ia bukan manusia, tapi rasa itu tetap ada karena setiap yang hidup di dunia ini memiliki perasaan.

Refleks tangannya bergerak ke dadanya yang dilapisi kemeja dan jas berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Detakan itu tak ada lagi, namun efeknya masih sangat terasa. Sedikit sakit dan menyesakkan. Rasa apa itu? Apakah sebuah rasa yang dapat membunuh? Tapi itu hanya sekedar perasaan semata yang timbul. Tak mungkin akan membunuhnya, pikirnya. Namun perasaan itu seolah-olah ingin menyiksanya dan membuatnya ingin melihat apa yang tadi membuat ia merasakan rasa itu.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian ditaman?"

"Ye?" Jaejoong tidak begitu jelas mendengarkan suara temannya ini.

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor dalam sebuah sekolah. Sekolah yang hampir setiap hari ku datangi. Sudah kuberitahu 'kan alasannya? Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan apapun yang bisa menjelaskan padaku mengenai kenapa alasan dan tanggal kematian seorang _haksaeng_ _namja_ di sekolah ini tak jelas. Masih buram. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi istimewa. Sudah sebulan ini aku mengikutinya, tapi tetap jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu tidak muncul. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang bisa melihatku, semakin membuatku bingung. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia manusia biasa. Apa punya kekuatan lebih atau indra ke-enam? _Molla_. Akupun tak mengerti.

Sekolah ini sudah sangat sepi karena semua murid dan _seonsaeng_ yang bekerja disini telah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tanpa sadar sekarang aku berada di depan kelas _namja_ itu, Kim Jaejoong. kelasnya sepi, pintunya sedikit terbuka. Sudah jelas tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Haa~ apa yang harus kulakukan? Pekerjaanku sering tertunda karena selalu mengikutinya. Ini konyol, bahkan sangat. Malaikat sepertiku dibuat frustasi hanya karena seorang manusia yang harus kujemput roh-nya nanti. Walaupun tak tahu kapan, akupun tak harus mengikutinya. Ah, aku yang _pabbo_.

Pintu kelas ini tertiup angin hingga bergerak dan terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Di dalam kelas ini ada seorang _haksaeng_ yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku dan tampaknya ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Aneh sekali, semuanya sudah pulang. Kenapa dia masih ada disini? Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kelas, dia pasti tak akan menyadari kehadiranku dan juga tak bisa melihatku. Aku berdiri di depannya yang sedang menunduk. Kuperhatikan dia sedang menulisi sebuah buku yang entah buku apa itu. Mengisi setiap kotak dengan nama-nama siswa disini. Mungkin absent, pikirku. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kegiatannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya tepat menatap mataku yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Huh?"

_Namja_ cantik ini? Dia.. Kim Jaejoong. mataku membesar dan keningku mengerut. kenapa dia masih ada di sekolah ini? Dia menatapku bingung. Mungkin heran karena melihatku berada di sini, tapi justru aku yang harusnya lebih heran padanya. Kenapa disaat semuanya pulang, dia masih berada di dalam kelas ini. Apa dia berencana menginap di tempat ini? Tidak mungkin. Orang gila saja tak mungkin mau berlama-lama disini.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku balik.

"Ah, _na_? aku piket hari ini, jadi sekarang aku mengisi buku absent kelas." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu lagi, rasanya begitu tulus. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku suka ketika melihatnya membentuk lengkungan kecil itu di bibirnya. Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku dan bedeham kecil saat mendengar jawabannya. Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi dan aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Aku teringat akan jadwal yang ada di i-Pad milikku, disana tertulis bahwa Jaejoong akan meninggal karena suatu alasan yang sebenarnya tak dapat berterima bagi siapapun. Dia _namja_ yang baik, kenapa harus mendapatkan kematian yang mengerikan seperti itu. Alasan kematiannya itu benar-benar singkat, tidak tertulis dengan jelas sampai aku dibuat bingung. Dia bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan, dibunuh atau bunuh diri tapi karena orang lain. Aneh bukan? Begitulah menurutku.

"Heum.. aku belum tahu namamu." Katanya sambil tetap menulis buku absent.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Oh _ne_.. sekali lagi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku waktu itu. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin sampai saat ini tubuhku dipenuhi plester." Cerocosnya dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

"_Cheonmaneyo_.." kataku

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa padanya karena memang bukan profesiku untuk banyak bicara. Kutarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di sebelah Jaejoong lalu duduk di atasnya. Kupandangi dia yang sibuk dengan absent yang dikerjakannya. Dia manusia pertama yang menarik perhatianku. Ya selain karena aku penasaran dengan alasan dan tanggal kematiannya, aku juga penasaran dengan kepribadiannya, watak, sikap, sifat dan segala hal tentangnya. Aku ingin tahu semuanya.

**~xXXx~**

Kuputar-putar tubuhku di depan sebuah cermin raksasa yang berada dalam gudang gedung sekolah SMA Dong Bang ini. Aku tak senagaja menemukannya saat sedang bosan. Biasanya aku memilih duduk di atap gedung, namun tadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan dan sampailah di ruangan ini. Iseng saja aku berdiri di depan cermin. Tak ada pantulan bayanganku atau sekedar spirit(?) yang menandakan kehadiranku. Ini artinya aku benar-benar tak terlihat, lalu kenapa _namja_ itu bisa melihatku? Membingungkan sekali. Sekali lagi kuputar tubuhku, tetap saja tak terlihat apapun di cermin itu.

_Krriiiitt_~ Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu ruang ini, karena kurasa suara tadi berasal dari pintu. Benar saja, pintunya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ berpakaian seragam sambil membawa gulungan kertas panjang ditangannya. Dia menatapku, terlihat terkejut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihatku. Tak lama kemudian ia masuk kedalam gudang ini dan meletakkan gulungan kertas panjang yang di bawanya kedekat lemari. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah meletakkan gulungan kertas itu.

"Ah.. _ani_." Jawabku.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ada rasa sesal di hatiku. Entah menyesal karena apa, aku hanya merasa seperti itu ketika melihat _namja_ itu menyentuh handle pintu dan menariknya pelan. _Eotteoke_?

"Jaejoong-_ah_.." Tanpa dapat kutahan mulutku mengeluarkan suara memanggil Jaejoong. sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Jangan katakan aku memiliki perasaan padanya? Tidak mungkin. Ah, ini hanya pikiranku saja, pasti itu tidak benar. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatapku dengan sorotan matanya yang damai itu. _Aigoo_, rasanya akan ada yang meledak dalam diriku.

"Ye?"

"Ah, _aniya_. Tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

_Namja_ cantik itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi lalu membalikkan badannya. Tidak, tunggu. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencangnya untuk meluapkan semua timbunan perasaan aneh dalam hatiku. Ah, kenapa diriku ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin mendesak keluar melewati kerongkonganku, memaksa mulutku untuk terbuka namun tak bersuara. Ini sangat menyiksaku. Tuhan.. Bantu aku menghilangkannya dan kembali normal seperti biasa lagi.

"Jaejoong-_ah_~" akhirnya suaraku keluar.

Jaejoong kembali membalikkan badannya. "_Ne_?"

"Eum~ apa kau ada acara nanti malam?" pertanyaan ini keluar begitu saja tanpa kupikirkan.

"_Na_? nanti malam?" ulang Jaejoong. "Sepertinya tidak. _Wae_?"

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.." kurasa mulutku punya pikiran sendiri.

"Oh.. _ne_~" balas Jaejoong dengan _force smile_nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di taman Seoul" apa yang kukatakan ini?

"Ye~" Jaejoong menyempatkankanku untuk melihat senyumannya lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. _Omona_~ apa yang kulakukan? Aku baru saja mengajak seorang manusia untuk berkencan? _Jeongmal michiseyo_. Bibirku menunjukkan senyuman sinis yang ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Hal yang ada diluar logika dan sangat mustahil. Apa aku salah? Apa yang kulakukan ini melanggar hukum langit? Atau ini bisa membuatku musnah untuk selama-lamanya?

**_To Be Continued_**

**a/n :** FF jadul sih sebenarnya.. Cuma perbaiki dikit dan publish di sini..

untuk chapter ini, ratednya T dulu.. chapter duanya baru eum.. yah~ begitulah hehehe . .

semoga suka..^^

review please~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Ebby**

**Main Cast :**

*** Jung Yunho**

*** Kim Jaejoong**

**Figur : *will come in***

**RPG : NC-17**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Life, Angts (little), Sad**

**Length : 2/2**

**Warning : BL, Typo, Gaje**

**Jaejoong's POV**

Setelah meminta ijin dari _eomma_ dan _appa_, aku segera bergegas menuju taman Seoul tempatku janji bertemu dengan Yunho. Sepanjang perjalanan aku membayangkan apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti dan itu membuatku terus tersenyum sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya aku diajak kencan oleh seorang _namja_, apalagi dengan _namja_ setampan Yunho. Aku sangat senang. Biarpun kami bertemu baru beberapa kali, tapi rasanya aku menyukainya. Dia orang yang baik.

Suasana kota Seoul malam ini cukup dingin sampai aku menggunakan pakaian yang sangat tebal dan juga dilapisi oleh mantel. Apa Yunho sudah sampai di taman? Atau malah dia sudah menungguku sejak tadi? ah, sebaiknya aku percepat langkahku. Aku berlari kecil agar segera sampai di taman Seoul karena tak ingin membuat Yunho menunggu, apalagi di cuaca sedingin ini. Jarak rumahku dengan taman tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku pasti bisa sampai lebih cepat.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh jarak hampir seribu meter, aku sampai di taman Seoul ini. Mataku langsung disuguhi pemandangan taman yang dihiasi oleh lampu kecil berwarna-warni di sekitarnya. Indah sekali, aku suka. Pantas saja taman Seoul ini dijadikan tempat bertemunya pasangan sejoli jika ingin pergi bersama, tapi tidak termasuk denganku karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Yunho. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong. langsung saja kuedarkan pandangan mataku keseluruh penjuru taman untuk mencari sosok Yunho, _namja_ yang mengajakku bertemu.

Dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di dalam taman, menggunakan setelan seperti tuxedo berwarna hitam. Menyandar pada sandaran bangku, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil termenung. Tampan sekali. Akupun melangkah mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di dekat Yunho tanpa memberikan salam agar dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tak mau memanggilnya supaya melihatku. Tak lama aku berdiri di tempatku, Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arahku. Mata bak musang miliknya melihatku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membesar. Ah, apa aku kelihatan memalukan?

"Jaejoong-_ah_?" desis Yunho.

"Ye? Apa penampilanku buruk?" tanyaku memastikan.

"_Aniya_, _kyeopta_.." katanya.

"_Jinca_?"

"_Ne_~"

Aku tersenyum malu padanya. Rasanya malu jika dipuji oleh _namja_ setampan Yunho, lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji seperti ini. _Namja_-_namja_ di sekolahku tidak gentle seperti Yunho, mereka malah suka bergosip tentang _yeoja-yeoja_ nakal yang mereka temui di bar, memalukan. Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti memerah karena ucapannya itu.

**~xXXx~**

"Eum.. Yunho-_ah_, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"_Ani_."

"Tapi udara malam ini dingin sekali.."

"_Gwenchana_."

Ku_pout_kan bibirku setelah mendengar jawabannya atas pertanyaanku yang terlalu singkat itu. Apa dia memang orang yang tidak terlalu suka bicara? Sepertinya begitu. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel yang kupakai. Biarpun tanganku ini sudah kupasangi sarung tangan, tapi tetap saja dingin. Kulirik Yunho yang berjalan di sebelah kananku. Dia hanya memakai pakaian seperti direktur perusahaan, apa dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan? _Molla_. Apakah dengan pakaian itu tetap bisa membuat tubuhnya hangat sehingga tidak memerlukan _jacket_ atau _sweater_? Kuat sekali.

Aku dan Yunho sedang berjalan mengitari taman Seoul karena tidak tahu akan kemana. Tempat yang paling bagus adalah taman ini, jadilah kami berjalan mengelilingi taman. Mungkin ini sudah ketiga kalinya kami berjalan melewati pancuran air berbentuk lingkaran ini. Membosankan juga kalau begini terus, malah tak ada topik pembicaraan yang membuat kencan ini terkesan romantis. Ingin bertanya, aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa.

"Apa kau percaya malaikat itu ada?" tanya Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja.." jawabku sekenanya.

"Kalau kukatakan aku adalah malaikat, kau akan percaya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tergelak. "_Ani_.. mana mungkin kau malaikat, tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Ada-ada saja."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Kalau kau malaikat aku tentu tidak bisa melihat bahkan menyentuhmu seperti ini." kusentuh lengan Yunho dengan ujung jari telunjukku. Ya ujung jariku berhasil mengenai lengannya, itu berarti dia manusia bukan malaikat seperti yang dikatakannya. Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kutafsirkan dengan kata-kata. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Kamipun melanjutkan lagi langkah kami untuk mengelilingi taman ini entah untuk berapa kali.

**~xXXx~**

Tanganku sedang bermain-main di atas kepala Yunho, bukan bermain secara harfiah, tapi aku sedang merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan karena tertiup angin. Potongan rambutnya seperti artis korea sekarang, panjang dan pendek. Aku tidak tahu hal mengenai potongan rambut jadi aku menyebutnya potongan panjang-pendek dan potongan rambut ini sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Aku menyukainya. Kedua tanganku meluruskan bagian jambangnya lalu sedikit menyisir poninya yang lumayan panjang. Setelah selesai, kulihat wajah Yunho yang tampan ini. Dia semakin tampan. Bersyukur sekali jika menjadi orang spesial baginya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Yunho datar.

"_Nde_, _cheonma_.." balasku sambil memperbaiki dudukku.

Kini kami duduk disalah satu bangku taman karena lelah berjalan mengelilingi taman dengan tujuan tak jelas. Hari semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin membuatku memeluk diriku sendiri dengan tanganku. Saat kulihat Yunho yang duduk di sampingku, dia terlihat tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Aneh, kenapa bisa? Setiap manusia 'kan punya ketahanan tubuh yang terbatas, kenapa dia kuat sekali menahan udara sedingin ini?

_Tiittt_~ Terdengar bunyi aneh entah berasal darimana membuatku menolehkan kepala untuk mencari sumber bunyi. Ketika aku melihat ke sampingku dimana Yunho duduk, _namja_ itu sedang memandangi jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Apa bunyi tadi berasal dari jam tangannya? Mungkin saja. Yunho menghela napasnya lalu menyandar pada sandaran bangku. Kenapa dia?

"Aku harus pergi." Yunho menatapku.

"_Mwo_? _Eodiga_?" tanyaku.

"Ada urusan penting. Tak apa 'kan? Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Ye." Sahutku lemah.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu.."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Apa aku baru saja ditinggalkan? _Omo_~ bodohnya. Biasanya dalam kencan itu pihak _namja_ atau seme harus mengantarkan _uke_nya sampai ke rumah, lalu aku? Dibiarkan pulang sendiri? Ini 'kan sudah malam. _Nappeunie_. Ku majukan mulutku beberapa senti karena kesal. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku menolak ajakannya. Tapi, tadi aku merasa senang hanya karena berada di dekatnya. Ah~ entahlah.

Mungkin Yunho banyak urusan. Aku yang masih anak sekolahan ini 'kan tidak mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Dia pasti harus bekerja karena sampai malampun dia memakai pakaian kantor seperti itu. Dia orang yang sibuk pastinya. Aku mengangguk membenarkan pikiranku.

**~xXXx~**

**Author's POV**

"Masuklah.." ujar seorang _namja_ dengan nada datar.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ lain lagi yang berwajah pucat di dekat _namja_ tadi. dia mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang tak terlalu besar dan dindingnya seperti terbuat dari kaca. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi, tiba-tiba saja lantai yang dipijaknya bergerak dan naik keatas. Dalam hitungan detik _namja_ itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. berarti dia sudah melakukan perjalanan menuju langit.

Yunho si malaikat penuntun arwah yang baru saja menuntun roh seseorang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip lift mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya kemudian melayangkan tangannya dan ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu hilang tanpa bekas. Itu adalah ruangan atau bisa disebut lift yang digunakan untuk melakukan perjalanan dari bumi ke langit, surga. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada dinding.

Wajah Yunho terlihat tak bersemangat, bagaikan manusia yang tak memiliki semangat hidup. Ia seperti orang frustasi. Entah mengapa, Yunho merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Mengantarkan roh-roh dan melihat tangisan keluarga dari roh yang dituntunnya. Itu sangat mengerikan bagi manusia kebanyakan. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu, tapi sekarang ia merasa lelah. Dalam pikirannya muncul bayangan seorang _namja _cantik yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia temui. Jaejoong, sudah empat hari ia tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ itu setelah kencannya di taman Seoul.

Bagaimana keadaan _namja_ cantik itu? Apa kematiannya sudah terlaksana? Atau dia harus menunggu lagi. tapi Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong sampai meninggal. Hal itu disebabkan karena ia terlanjur mengenalnya, terlanjur memberikan hatinya pada si _namja_ cantik. Ya, Yunho sekarang mengakui bahwa di dalam hatinya ada perasaan untuk Jaejoong, _namja_ yang seharusnya meninggal. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mencegah kematian Jaejoong? sedangkan alasan dan tanggalnya saja tidak ada, bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkannya? Tak mungkin dia harus terus berada di samping Jaejoong. Dia juga memiliki kehidupannya. Sekali lagi Yunho mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya.

**~xXXx~**

Setelah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ yang harus ia tuntun arwahnya nanti, Yunho seperti merasa kehilangan. Kini ia berjalan di koridor sekolah SMA Dong Bang untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Sekolah SMA Dong Bang sudah tak berpenghuni ketika Yunho berada di sana karena seluruhnya sudah pulang. Seminggu tak ke gedung sekolah ini membuatnya sedikit merasa asing. Yunho terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kelas yang di papan penandanya tertulis '3-B'.

Kelas itu adalah kelas Jaejoong. Yunho tak berharap akan bertemu si _namja_ cantik, ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya. Bertemu Jaejoong akan membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan _namja_ itu begitu saja dan ingin memilikinya. Hal itu tentu saja tidak mungkin mengingat mereka berada di alam yang berbeda. Biarpun Jaejoong nantinya meninggal dan roh-nya keluar dari tubuhnya tetap saja mereka tak akan bisa bersama karena ada hukum yang melarang hubungan antara malaikat dengan roh manusia. Ia harus mematuhi hukum itu, sebab kalau tidak maka kehidupannya yang menjadi ancaman.

Menjadi malaikat sesungguhnya tidak terlalu merepotkan karena ia tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan manusia, seperti memasak, mencuci pakaian, bekerja mencari uang dan sebagainya. Ia tak perlu melakukan itu semua. Yunho memegang _handle_ pintu kelas kemudian memutarnya sedikit dan mendorong pintunya perlahan sehingga pintu itu terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka mata Yunho langsung menangkap seseorang berada dalam kelas itu. Sejenak ia terdiam lalu membesarkan matanya karena tak percaya. Lagi, ia menemukan Jaejoong berada di dalam kelas ketika semuanya sudah pulang.

Harapan Yunho tak terkabul. Ia harus melihat _namja_ yang diinginkannya itu lagi. pertahanan yang belum sempat dibangunnya kokoh mendadak runtuh seketika. Ia melihat Jaejoong, memandanginya lama. Rasa senang bercampur rasa sedih bergumul dalam hatinya untuk mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan, tapi itu adalah senyuman kepasrahan. Yunho berencana tidak akan menemui _namja_ itu sampai hari kematiannya agar ia tak perlu melihat bagaimana Jaejoong meninggal. Sekarang ia tidak ingin tahu lagi alasan dan tanggal kematian Jaejoong. sudah cukup ia mengenal _namja_ cantik itu selama beberapa bulan. Ia tak mau sampai tersakiti karena _namja_ yang ingin diberikannya hatinya sudah tak ada dan ia tak bisa memilikinya.

"Yunho-_ah_?"

Baru saja Yunho membalikkan badannya suara Jaejoong sudah terdengar di telinganya. Dengan terpaksa dibalikkannya lagi tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di bangku dalam kelas yang memandangnya. Yunho masuk kedalam kelas itu dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. ditariknya sebuah bangku kemudian meletakkannya tepat di sebelah Jaejoong lalu duduk di atasnya.

"_Wae irae_?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat raut wajah Yunho tak bersemangat.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti terjadi sesuatu.."

"_Jal jinae_.." [aku baik-baik saja]

Jaejoong menutup buku absent yang sejak tadi ia isi dengan nama _haksaeng_ yang ada di kelasnya. Setelah itu menatap Yunho dengan saksama. Ia tak percaya kalau Yunho baik-baik saja, sebab perubahan raut wajah _namja_ itu sangat signifikan, yang biasanya ia lihat biasa saja kini terlihat sangat lesu. Ia tahu Yunho berbohong, mungkin untuk menutupi diri, pikir Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.." panggil Yunho.

"Hum?"

"Apa menurutmu manusia dan malaikat itu bisa bersatu?"

"_Mwo_? Tentu tidak."

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Gumam Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Ani_."

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho yang diam memikirkan jawaban Jaejoong tadi mengenai malaikat dan manusia itu tak dapat bersatu. Itu sudah pasti. Siapapun akan menjawab sama dengan yang Jaejoong jawab. Dalam sejarah tak ada kejadian dimana seorang malaikat bisa bersatu dengan manusia, itu jelas-jelas melanggar hukum yang telah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong yang ternyata masih asik mengamatinya sejak tadi. ditatapnya bola mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat mencoba mencari sebuah harapan yang sudah pasti tak akan terwujud disana. Sudah jelas bahwa ia mencintai _namja_ yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Seorang malaikat mempunyai perasaan terhadap seorang manusia? Sebenarnya tidak masuk akal, namun karena setiap yang berkehidupan di alam semesta ini memiliki perasaan, hal itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.. _saranghae_." Ucap Yunho pelan namun dapat di dengar jelas oleh Jaejoong.

Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho. apa yang didengarnya itu benar? Yunho baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya? Ia tak pernah membayangkan Yunho akan melakukan itu. Terkejut? Tentu saja Jaejoong terkejut. Kini ia yang menatap mata Yunho dalam, mencari sebuah ketulusan dan ia menemukannya. Yunho tulus saat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong. sebenarnya Jaejoong juga mempunyai perasaan terhadap Yunho tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Apakah perasaan cinta atau hanya sekedar menyukai saja?

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. apa yang harus dijawabnya atas pernyataan Yunho tadi? apa ia menerima Yunho atau menolaknya? Jaejoong tak dapat memutuskannya. Dilihatnya Yunho lagi yang seperti menunggu jawabannya. Didetik berikutnya Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk Yunho. ditariknya tas-nya yang ada di atas meja, membukanya lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Jaejoong menulis pada kertas itu, setelah selesai ditunjukkannya pada Yunho.

_Nado saranghaeyo, Yunho ah.._

_Kim Jaejoong._

Sederet kalimat yang dapat membuat hati Yunho sangat gembira. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya suram berubah menjadi cerah. Ia tersenyum, menunjukkan kesenangannya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tersenyum malu. Beginikah rasa senang itu? Senang yang benar-benar senang dari dalam hati? Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Tangan kanan Yunho mendarat di puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengusap rambut _namja_ itu lembut sembari tersenyum ceria. Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum.

Setelah menunjukkan kertas yang bertuliskan perasaannya pada Yunho, Jaejoong meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja dan mulai melipatnya. Melipat bagian per bagian hingga membentuk sesuatu. Kemudian setelah lipatan kertas itu selesai, kembali Jaejoong menunjukkannya pada Yunho. sebuah bunga dari kertas.

**Jaejoong's POV**

Setelah menunjukkan kertas yang kutulis tadi yang bertuliskan bahwa aku membalas cinta Yunho, kutundukkan kepalaku karena malu. Kertas itu pun jadi pelampiasanku dan kulipat-lipat untuk mengalihkan rasa maluku. Ya, tentu saja malu. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirku karena senang. Aku menerima Yunho dengan alasan karena ia _namja_ yang tampan, tidak banyak bicara dan terkesan misterius. _Cool namja_ menurutku. Jujur saja, aku menyukainya. Memang aku tidak tahu rasa suka apa itu, tapi setidaknya dengan menerimanya aku bisa meneliti hatiku. Kurasakan tangan Yunho di atas kepalaku sedang mengusapnya. Ah.. _jinca_.

Kertas yang kulipat-lipat ini menjadi origami berbentuk bunga. Ah, apa ini bentuk dari rasa senangku? Mungkin. Kuangkat bunga kertas hasil buatanku dan menunjukkannya kepada Yunho berharap ia akan menyukainya juga. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia sedang menatapku. Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibirku lalu kutunjukkan karyaku, bunga kertas kepadanya.

Secepat angin berhembus, dalam hitungan satu detik kurasakan bibir Yunho sudah menempel di bibirku. Bunga kertas yang kupegang terlepas dan mataku melebar besar. Aku terkejut. Semakin lama keberadaan bibirnya dipermukaan bibirku semakin terasa. Apa Yunho benar-benar menciumku? _Namja_ itu menciumku? _Omo_~ tubuhku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan, mungkin efek samping karena terkejut. Cukup lama Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku kemudian dijauhkannya wajahnya dariku.

"Yunho~" desisku.

"_Saranghaeyo_.."

Aku tercenung. Alasan dia menciumku karena mencintaiku? Tapi itu terlalu awal. Apa baik bagi pasangan yang baru menyatu langsung meluapkan perasaanya melalui ciuman? Menurutku itu tidak rasional karena harusnya saling mengenal diri masing-masing terlebih dahulu, menjalin kepercayaan dan menguatkan perasaan. Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Refleks aku sedikit mundur, namun dengan cepat bibirnya sudah menempel lagi di bibirku. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, ia juga mulai melumat bibirku. Menyentuh bibirku dengan lidahnya.

Entah kenapa aku seperti terbawa permainannya hingga kami saling membalas pagutan. Bahkan, tak lama kemudian tanganku melingkar di lehernya. Pelan namun pasti, Yunho menghisap bibirku lalu kembali melumatnya. Aku terbuai, ia melakukannya dengan baik. Yunho memindahkan ciumannya ke leherku, menciuminya dan memberikan tanda disana. Aku sedikit kegelian karena ulahnya namun tak bisa tertawa. Mataku beberapa kali terkerjap saat kurasakan ia menghisap bagian kulit leherku. Dia menjelajahi leherku setiap inchinya, membuat banyak tanda disana.

Tangan Yunho meraih kancing seragamku dan membukanya satu-persatu. Ciumannya pun turun kebagian atas dadaku. Menjilatinya dan kadang menghisapnya membuatku harus menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Sepertinya aku menikmati sentuhannya ini. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, yang kuinginkan adalah merasakan setiap sentuhannya. Mungkin naïf, tapi aku tak bisa memungkirinya.

**~xXXx~**

Kuperbaiki pakaian-seragamku hingga seperti semula. Ya, aku dan Yunho tadi melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak kami lakukan. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya dan menghentikan diriku yang benar-benar menikmati semua yang ia lakukan terhadap diriku. Akupun tak merasa menyesal telah melakukannya dengan Yunho. Sekarang ini aku dan Yunho berada di sudut depan ruang kelas ini, duduk di lantai. Ruang kelas ini menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang kami lakukan. Kusandarkan punggungku di dada bidangnya kemudian kedua lengannya yang kekar itu memeluk tubuhku.

"Kau lelah?"

"_Ne_~" sahutku dengan suara yang kecil.

"Istirahatlah.."

Kurilekskan tubuhku di dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat lelah. Apa begini rasanya setelah melakukannya? Serasa seluruh energi dalam tubuhku dikuras habis tak tersisa. Kututup mataku untuk mencoba tidur. Barangkali jika aku bangun nanti, tubuhku agar segar kembali. Ya, kuharap begitu. Pelukan Yunho semakin erat pada tubuhku, membuatku semakin nyaman. Pinggir bibirku tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Walaupun mataku tertutup, aku bisa merasakan ada cahaya yang datang dan menyinariku. Perlahan kubuka mataku, memang benar seberkas cahaya menyinariku yang berasal dari sebuah jendela. Jendela? Mataku yang awalnya hanya terbuka untuk mengintip benar-benar terbuka lebar. Aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa aku tertidur. Ku perhatikan ke sekelilingku. Aku berada di dalam sebuah ruangan bercat krem dan di ruangan ini terdapat kursi serta meja. Apa aku? Ah ya, ini di kelas Jaejoong.

Saat akan bangkit dari tidur-dudukku, tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Ketika kulihat bagian tubuhku, ternyata ada seorang _namja_ berparas cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong sedang tidur. Aku yang tadinya ingin bangkit mengurungkan niatku. Kuperbaiki posisi dudukku pelan agar tak membangunkan Jaejoong. _Namja_ ini belum bangun, itu tandanya dia benar-benar lelah. Tanganku menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang halus lalu mengelusnya. Bahkan ketika tidur begini, dia terlihat sangat manis. Pantas saja aku jatuh hati padanya, selain karena kepribadiannya, parasnya juga menarik perhatianku. Seandainya aku bisa memilikinya dan bersama dengannya selamanya. Ah, tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Aku teringat apa yang kami lakukan semalam. Itu adalah hal yang diluar kesadaranku. Aku terbawa suasana hingga ikut menyeretnya melakukannya. Aku tahu itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kuperbuat, namun apa daya ketika aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Kurasa perasaan manusiawiku lebih kuat sekarang. Sejak bertemu Jaejoong, rasa manusiawi itu semakin kuat, tapi aku tak ingin menjadi manusia.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi dingin, sangat dingin. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Atau dia sakit? jika manusia sakit maka suhu tubuhnya akan meningkat, tapi kenapa tubuh Jaejoong malah dingin?. Kucoba menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain, tangan dan lehernya. Sama dinginnya. Entah kenapa aku menyentuh bagian urat nadi Jaejoong. tidak terasa denyutan nadinya, kemudian tanganku mencoba merasakan napasnya. Juga tidak ada. _Omo_~ apa ini artinya? Ah tidak.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.. _irreona_!" kataku sambil menepuk wajah dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Tak ada reaksi apapun. Kucoba terus mengguncang dan menepuk tubuhnya sembari menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Ada ketakutan merasuki diriku juga kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Aku takut Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bernapas lagi, aku takut dia tak akan membuka matanya lagi dan aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. apakah begini rasanya ketika tahu orang yang disayangi telah tiada? Hatiku sakit. Perasaanku seperti disayat oleh pedang bermata dua, sakitnya terasa sampai ke seluruh tubuhku.

"_Jebal_ Jaejoong-_ah_.. _irreona_! _Irreona_!" kataku berteriak karena Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Mataku memanas begitupula dengan wajahku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari telaga mataku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis. Menangis bukanlah gayaku. Beginikah rasanya kehilangan? Tak rela? Sangat sakit. Aku tak kuat jika harus begini. Tuhan.. kenapa kau ciptakan rasa sakit jika rasanya seperti ini? Pastinya tidak akan ada yang bisa menanggungnya dengan kuat, bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu menahannya.

"Hahahah~ _ne_.."

"Ah _jinca_.. kalian ini mempermalukanku!"

"Yaa~ Changmin-_ah_, yang tahu hanya kami berdua, tidak ada yang lain."

"Kami berjanji tak akan memberitahukannya."

"_Yaksok_?" [janji]

"_Ne_~"

Kudengar suara ribut-ribut di kelas ini. Apa para _haksaeng_ sekolah ini sudah mulai berdatangan? Mungkin saja. bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sempat memindahkan tubuh Jaejoong. mereka akan melihatnya disini, aku tak mau sampai ada yang melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu, namun saat aku ingin meraih tangannya, tanganku tertembus di tubuhnya. Aku tak bisa memegangnya. Tubuh Jaejoong pun lolos dengan mudahnya melalui tubuhku. Apa maksudnya ini?

"_Omo_~! Jaejoong!"

Suara teriakan nyaring terdengar di dekatku. Seorang _haksaeng namja_ berdiri di dekatku sambil memandangi tubuh kaku Jaejoong yang terbaring dilantai. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia terkejut. Lalu dua _haksaeng namja_ lain datang mendekati _haksaeng_ tadi dan mereka bertiga sama-sama menatap Jaejoong. dengan wajah ketakutan mereka mendekati Jaejoong lalu berjongkok di sekitarnya. Aku berdiri dan menjauhi mereka. Melihat mereka yang berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong.

_Kim Jaejoong__Disetubuhi__-_

Jadwal kematian Jaejoong terbayang diingatanku. Memang di sana tertulis Jaejoong akan meninggal karena di setubuhi, tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Berarti yang dimaksudkan di jadwalku itu adalah Jaejoong meninggalkan karena aku. Aku yang menyebabkan dia meninggal? Karena aku menyetubuhinya? _Jeongmalyo_? Aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa alasannya tidak begitu jelas dan kenapa tanggal kematiannya tidak tercantum. Itu karena aku.. aku yang melakukannya, aku yang menyebabkan kematiannya, aku yang membunuhnya! Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa bisa harus aku yang membuat Jaejoong meninggal? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

Tuhan.. apa rencanaMu dibalik semua ini? Adakah tujuan yang ingin Kau wujudkan? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir layaknya malaikat sekarang ini. Akulah penyebab kematian Jaejoong. tapi aku mencintainya. _Waeyo_? Semua pertanyaan yang terpikirkan olehku tadi terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. _Michigetta_.

**~xXXx~**

"AAHH~~~!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. "Hhhh.. AAAKHH..!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga ingin melampiaskan semua perasaanku. Rasa sedih, kesal, marah dan tak rela. Semua rasa bercampur aduk dalam hatiku. Sekarang ini aku berada di taman Seoul, tempat aku dan Jaejoong pertama kali bertemu. Taman ini sepi, sama seperti keadaanku yang sendirian. Sejak tadi aku berteriak ingin melepaskan semuanya. Air mata yang ingin keluar sengaja ku tahan, sampai aku benar-benar tak bisa menangis.

"_WAEYO_?!" teriakku lagi.

Sakit, hatiku sakit. Setelah tahu akulah penyebab kematian Jaejoong, itu membuatku _drop_. Rasanya aku juga ingin mati. Aku menyebabkan orang yang kucintai meninggal. Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi, dan hal yang juga kupertanyakan adalah kenapa aku tak bisa melihaat roh Jaejoong. seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya dan menuntunnya. Atau dia sudah dijemput malaikat lain? Tidak mungkin. Dalam jadwalku, akulah yang harus menuntunnya, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya. Bahkan saat kusadari Jaejoong sudah meninggal, rohnya sama sekali tak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Apa artinya itu? Apa Jaejoong masih hidup? Tak mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal, hidup kembali. Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.. _saranghae_." Gumamku.

"Ya~ Jung Yunho!"

Aku membalikkan badanku ketika seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Dapat kulihat seorang _namja_ yang memiliki wajah _yeppeo_ seperti _yeoja_, berambut setengah(?) blonde, berpakaian hampir sama denganku, sayapnya terkembang indah dan ia memiliki lesung pipi disudut bibir kanannya. Dia malaikat sepertiku namun pekerjaannya tidak sama denganku, dia tinggal di surga sana untuk mengatur roh-roh yang sampai disana. Dia adalah _sunbae_ sekaligus atasanku. Eeteuk _hyung_.

"_Wae_?" tanya Eeteuk _hyung_. "Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau pikir kami diatas tuli?" runtunnya lagi.

"_Mianhae_.." ucapku lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Aku diam. Haruskah aku menceritakannya pada Eeteuk hyung? Aku tak mau dianggap lemah, tapi aku juga butuh jawaban. Aku ingin tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku dan kenapa harus aku. "_Hyung_~.. bagaimana cara mengembalikan roh seseorang ke dalam tubuhnya?" tanyaku.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin dia hidup lagi.. aku tak ingin dia mati hanya karena diriku. Aku merasa bersalah _hyung_ dan aku ingin mengembalikan kehidupannya." Cerocosku tanpa henti.

"_Jankan_[tunggu], kau bilang.. mati karena dirimu? Bagaimana bisa? Manusia tak bisa melihat kita."

"_Mollaseo_."

"_Nuguya_?"

"Kim Jaejoong.."

"Kim Jaejoong? sepertinya tidak ada yang bernama Jaejoong."

"_Ne_? Tidak mungkin. Aku melihatnya mati pagi ini.. dan parahnya aku tidak bisa melihat roh-nya!" kucoba tahan perasaanku yang saat ini gundah.

"Bagaimana caranya mati?" tanya Eeteuk _hyung_ serius.

Aku terdiam. "Karena kusetubuhi."

"_MWO_?!"

"Aku tahu, bahwa itu salah.. tapi aku mencintainya. Dia bisa melihatku bahkan menyentuhku, begitu pula denganku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan dia?"

"Ahh~ _jinca_!"

Kulihat Eeteuk _hyung_ merutuk. Sepertinya dia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kurasa apa yang terjadi padaku untuk pertama kalinya ada di dunia ini. Seorang malaikat jatuh cinta pada manusia, manusia yang bisa menyentuh malaikat, begitupula sebaliknya. Aneh bukan? Dan tak dapat dicerna oleh pikiran siapapun, kecuali Yang Maha Kuasa.

"_Eotteoke_ _hyung_?" tanyaku lagi pada Eeteuk _hyung_ yang diam.

"Tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan roh-nya karena roh-nya memang tak ada."

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudnya tak ada roh?" aku tak mengerti penjelasan Eeteuk _hyung_.

"Kau menyetubuhinya. Kau menyerap daya kehidupannya, oleh sebab itu dia meninggal dan tak memiliki roh."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar penjelasan Eeteuk _hyung_. Aku menyerap daya kehidupan Jaejoong sampai ia tak memiliki roh? _Aigoo_~ _jinca_? Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerap daya kehidupannya? Hanya karena melakukannya, aku menyerap daya kehidupan Jaejoong? _Michin_. Aku akui perbuatan itu salah, tapi apakah benar bisa begitu?

"Apa tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya _hyung_?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Eobseo_.." jawab Eeteuk _hyung_ datar.

"_Jeongmal_? _Hyung_.. _jebal_, tolong aku untuk kali ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal bisa mengembalikan kehidupannya." Kataku sedikit memaksa.

"Aku bilang tidak ada!" tegas Eeteuk _hyung._

"_Hyuung_~! Aku mohon padamu.. katakan padaku. Aku siap jika itu bisa mengancam nyawaku.. _jebal_~" pintaku lagi.

"Yunho.." suara Eeteuk _hyung_ terdengar kasihan padaku.

"_Hyung_.. _jebal_.."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"_Nde_~ aku yakin. Aku siap _hyung_.. beritahu aku." Kataku benar-benar meminta pertolongannya.

"Hanya ada satu cara.. kau harus menyerahkan kehidupanmu untuk dia."

"_Mu-onde_?" [apa]

"Kau menyerahkan kehidupanmu untuk kehidupannya. Apa kau sanggup? Jika tidak, lebih tak usah lakukan!"

"_Ani_ _hyung_, aku sanggup!" tegasku.

"Baiklah.." Eeteuk _hyung_ memanjangkan tangannya. Mataku mengikuti arah tangannya memanjang. Dia menunjuk seuatu yang muncul tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Tampak seperti lift yang sering digunakan roh untuk melakukan perjalanan ke langit. Apa aku juga harus masuk kedalam lift itu? Apa begitu caranya menyerahkan kehidupanku untuk diberikan kepada Jaejoong? mungkin saja.

"Masuklah kedalam cahaya itu." Suruh Eeteuk _hyung_.

Cahaya? Berarti bukan lift itu. Aku mengangguk mantab lalu berjalan menuju cahaya yang dimaksud Eeteuk _hyung_. Aku masuk kedalam cahaya ini. Ya ini cahaya yang berbentuk seperti lift karena tak ada pembatasnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terbang ke tengah cahaya ini dan sayapku yang tak kukembangkan, terkembang lebar. Dapat kurasakan energi dalam tubuhku terhisap oleh cahaya yang mengelilingiku ini. Saat kulirik bagian sayapku, ternyata sayapku itu mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Inikah caranya?

Kututup mataku, mendongakkan kepalaku dan merentangkan tanganku. Membiarkan cahaya ini menghisap seluruh energi bahkan tubuhku dan kehidupanku agar nantinya bisa mengembalikan kehidupan Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang kucintai itu. Aku tak menyesal melakukan ini. Aku bahagia bisa menebus kesalahanku, menebus kemunafikanku karena memiliki perasaan manusiawi yang menyebabkan aku terjerumus dalam cinta semu. Tuhan.. apakah yang kulakukan ini salah? Jika ya, maka maafkan aku.

_**Kim Jaejoong.. saranghae. Kuharap setelah ini kau bisa hidup lebih baik. Bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekitarmu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.. temukanlah cintamu yang sesungguhnya. Semoga saat kau bangun nanti, aku tak ada lagi dalam ingatanmu.. hiduplah dengan baik. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. kau orang pertama yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Mianhae karena ternyata akulah penyebab kematianmu.. saranghaeyo yongwonhi Kim Jaejoong..**_ batinku.

**~xXXx~**

**Author's POV**

"Yaa~ Kim Jaejoong! aku akan mencekikmu!"

"Hahaha.. _aniyo_, kau tidak akan bisa..!"

"Hash.. lihat saja!"

Terlihat dua _haksaeng_ _namja_ berkejaran di lorong sebuah gedung sekolah. _Namja_ yang dikejar tampak senang, sementara yang mengejar kelihatan kesal. Mereka sudah berkejaran seperti itu sejak bel istirahat dibunyikan. _Haksaeng_ bernama Kim Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari Junsu, saking cepatnya ia sampai tak menyadari arah larinya menyamping hingga akhirnya ia menabrak tiang penyangga.

"Yak!" jerit Jaejoong. "Huwee.. _appo_~"

"Haha rasakan! Itu balasan karena kau sudah membocorkan rahasiaku pada si _food_ _monster_.." gelak Junsu sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ya~ kau malah tertawa. Kalau begitu akan kusebarkan kalau kau menyukai Yoochun!" ancam Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_? Jaejoong-_ah_, _hajimalgo_.. _ne_?" [jangan lakukan itu, ya]

"Huh~" dengus Jaejoong seraya mengusap-usap keningnya yang membengkak karena terbentur dengan tiang penyangga yang terbuat dari batu dilapisi keramik. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Junsu. Kali ini dia yang kesal karena ditertawai, ia tak perduli dengan rayuan-rayuan Junsu yang memintanya untuk tidak melakukan apa yang Jaejoong katakan untuk mengancam temannya tersebut.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.." panggil Junsu namun tidak diperdulikan.

_Haksaeng_ bernama Jaejoong itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesuatu di lantai dekat sepatunya. Diperhatikannya benda itu kemudian memungutnya. Sebuah bunga yang terbuat dari kertas. Dilihatnya ada tulisan pada bunga yang terbuat dari kertas itu, namun karena dilipat ia jadi tak bisa membaca tulisannya. Jaejoong membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu melembarinya. Dapat dilihatnya sederet kalimat yang tertulis disana.

_Nado saranghaeyo, Yunho ah.._

_Kim Jaejoong._

"Joong_ie_, bukankah ini tulisanmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam begitu membaca tulisan itu. Ia merasa tak pernah menulis kalimat tersebut dan Yunho, siapa itu? Pikirnya. Tapi namanya dengan jelas tertulis di dalam kertas, apa benar dia yang menulisnya? Atau orang lain yang bernama sama dengannya? Bisa saja. lagipula kertas itu tak sengaja ia temukan, mungkin memang milik orang lain, pikir Jaejoong lagi. namun tiba-tiba bagai film hitam-putih muncul kilasan kejadian dikepalanya. Kejadian yang tak ia ingat bahkan tak merasa mengalaminya.

"_Kau bisa melihatku?"_

"_Ye, tentu saja."_

"_Hash.. neo?! Ah~"_

"_Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?"_

"_Ne.. aku bisa melihatmu karena kau berdiri di depanku."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?"_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Ah.. aniya."_

"_Ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?"_

"_Ani, tidak ada."_

"_Aku belum tahu namamu."_

"_Yunho. Jung Yunho."_

"_Oh ne.. sekali lagi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku waktu itu. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin sampai saat ini tubuhku dipenuhi plester."_

"_Cheonmaneyo.."_

"_Jaejoong-ah~"_

"_Ye?"_

"_Eum~ apa kau ada acara nanti malam?"_

"_Na? nanti malam? sepertinya tidak. Wae?"_

"_Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.."_

"_Oh.. nde~"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di taman Seoul."_

"_Ye~"_

"_Apa kau percaya malaikat itu ada?"_

"_Tentu saja.."_

"_Kalau kukatakan aku adalah malaikat, kau akan percaya?"_

"_Ani. Mana mungkin kau malaikat, tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Ada-ada saja."_

"_Aku serius.."_

"_Aku juga serius. Kalau kau malaikat aku tentu tidak bisa melihat bahkan menyentuhmu seperti ini."_

"_Jaejoong-ah.. saranghae."_

Kejadian itu bagai kenangan yang terkubur di dalam ingatan Jaejoong dan sekarang terkuak lagi. dia tahu siapa Yunho, dia ingat semuanya. Orang yang disukainya dan orang menjadi _namjachingunya_ dalam waktu semalam saja. Jaejoong tak pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan itu lagi. Seketika rasa rindunya terhadap orang yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama dua bulan itu menghigapinya. Ya, dia merindukan sosok _namja_ misterius itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Jaejoong tak tahu.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke langit yang tampak cerah. Dibayangkannya wajah Yunho diawan-awan yang bergumpal itu. Ia masih ingat rupa tampan _namja_ itu dengan sangat jelas. Wajahnya yang tampan, matanya yang seperti mata musang, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir berbentuk hatinya dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan serta senyum _namja_nya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dihati Jaejoong. rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh kerinduannya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika ia berhasil membuka kenangan yang sempat ia lupakan. Walaupun tak tahu bagaimana dan dimana Yunho sekarang, ia tetap bisa merasakan cinta _namja_ itu pada dirinya. Terukir seulas senyuman di bibir Jaejoong.

"_Saranghaeyo_.. Jung Yunho~"

_**The END**_

End yah~! Aku sadar kalau banyak pertanyaan belum terjawab, tapi jujur.. aku sendiri juga nggak tahu. Ide FF ini muncul begitu saja.. dan mohon dimaklumi karena ini FF jadi dua tahun lalu pas valentine.. tulisanku juga abal banget.. EYDnya berantakan =,="

Gomawo buat yang udah nyempatin baca FF ini.. jeongmal gomawo~ #bow

Mind to review? ^v*


End file.
